


12 Days of Christmas Love

by Pas_dAutres



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, christmas theme, knbsecretsanta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pas_dAutres/pseuds/Pas_dAutres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 days of joy, love and the Christmas spirit. 12 collective memories of new discoveries, life moments, romance, and love. 12 chapters of our basketball-loving boys. AoKaga, AoKuro, KagaKuro, AkaKuro, AoKagaKuro. For my knbsecretsanta: Ruth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruth:)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ruth%3A%29).



**Synopsis:** On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a beautiful Winter Rose. **  
Pairing:** AoKaga  
 **Words:** 452

.-.

A young boy with fiery-red hair quietly walked down the streets. His shivering hands in his pockets, trying to keep warm from the dry cold; his short legs stumbling through the snow. The area was empty—no surprise there since it was one of those colder days in winter. But he remembered how many kids loved to play outside when snow came, back in America.

Well this was Japan.

Still, basketball over the cold any day. If only he could find someone willing to play with him. He kicked a stray rock aside. It’s not fun here in the winter. Kagami Taiga wanted to return to LA.

Just as he passed a short alleyway, his sharp ears caught a faint sound. Of a ball hitting the ground. Of kids. He instantly darted towards the noise, his heart beating faster as he neared the bouncing, the scoring, the excited yelling and...complaining.

“Let’s go home, Dai- _chan_!” A girl voice pleaded, “I’m really cold here.”

“I’m not,” the sound of ball hitting net came again, “yes!”

10-year old Kagami slowed his pace and breathing. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to bright light again. He caught a glimpse of pink and blue. And of course, that worn-out ball of orange. He blinked a bit and then—

—his crimson orbs shined. The boy was flying! Arms extended beautifully towards the net, fingers lingering, _yearning_ for the ball as the round object reached its destination. The boy landed without stumbling, turned around and smiled brightly at his friend, “did you see that? It went in!”

It must have been that dazzling smile that stopped Kagami’s breath. His short blue hair illuminated a soft halo around him. His dark skin contrasted against white snow, and brought out the deep blue of his eyes. The boy quickly picked up the ball and started again. And Kagami was mesmerized by his fluidity, the smooth sway of his body and swift whips of his hands as he captured, touched, bounced and shot the ball once again.

_It blooms in the middle of the winter._

Kagami wasn’t religious. But he was told of a short tale by his mom, where a young girl couldn’t find what she was looking for, because the winter bore nothing. Upset, she cried out her sorrows, and the tears flowed out, seeped into the snow, into the ground. And suddenly, flowers grew out. Crystal-pale white flowers stood strong against the winter air.

The two children finally noticed they had company. The boy was curious, then overjoyed. “Hey, wanna play ball with me?”

Kagami was amazed. He found what he was looking for in the middle of the winter. He found his Winter Rose.

.-.

**A/N:** Well this turned out cheesier than I’d thought. I figured, since it’s the start of this anthology, might as well show some young first loves. I’m not religious, just found the origin of the Winter Rose’ pseudo-name and thought it’d be sweet to incorporate it here. Hope you enjoyed it:)


	2. Second Day

**Synopsis:** On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a magical first snow. **  
Pairing:** KagaKuro ****  
Words: 444

.-.

It was rare for Kagami to wake up in the silence of the night. No dream or nightmare roused him and only dead silence accompanied the air. Only his own breathing, and another almost in sync with his—sighs so faint, he almost forgot that he wasn’t alone.

Red eyes fell below to pale bare skin. A blue hair boy slept soundly beside him, his small back to him, lost in a slow pattern of in and out. His head tucked in his arm, exposing this bit of precious skin, so vulnerable. Kagami’s eyes trailed the slender length of his lover’s arm, lying formlessly against the hint of curve of his waist. Again, his skin so pale, baby-smooth... _exposed_. A hand kissed feathers on the exposed flesh. Kagami took in the sleeping form and breathed in awe at lithe beauty.

Kuroko was _glowing_.

Burying his icy nose to the crook of Kuroko’s neck, the redhead breathed the essence that was his lover, relishing in a mist of oranges and spring. He exuded this downy freshness. It was always a new breath of air for Kagami when he was near. Soft tussles ticked his cheeks, and he huffed them aside. Kuroko’s bedhead began immediately when his hair touches the pillow. He liked its carefree state. It was off-guard only when private—when it was only Kagami around.

Not wanting his love to get sick during their first winter together, he silently dragged the cover over the boy’s petite body, then preceded to guard him with his large form—his entire being curling against the sleeping babe, legs crossed over and strong arms shielding the boy’s upper body. He snuggled his face in Kuroko’s hair, letting the calm scent lull him to sleep. His drowsy eyes, by chance, focused outside. He now had a hunch why he awoke suddenly.

Flashes of tiny crystal fluttered along the winter winds. Moonlight shimmered the streets, illuminating dispersed rays of light. The cold air was glittered with dancing sparkles. There seemed a tint of blue, or it could be just from Kuroko’s glow. Said boy sighed and squirmed under his hold.

“Kagami- _kun_?” His raspy voice mixed into the silence.

“It’s snowing,” Kagami whispered against Kuroko’s neck. The smaller body shivered in response.

“Hmm.”

Kagami knew he was back into slumber. Kuroko had a trait of not fully waking up until he had his eight hours of sleep. Deciding he needed to do the same, he allowed his eyelids droop, shadows of snowflakes left flurrying in his dark sight. The last thing he felt was the tingling of naked skin on skin—a promise of a heated first winter together with Kuroko.

.-.

**A/N:** I tried to make this one sound very poetic because it’s Kagami and Kuroko’s first winter together as a couple, after graduation and it should mean something very special. I tried to make it sound very sappy and for Kagami to be very soft and appreciative towards Kuroko. Hope I delivered that feel/message well. Hope it started snowing in your area, in time for a white Christmas!!  



	3. Third Day

**Synopsis:** On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a rare childish envy. **  
Pairing:** AoKuro ****  
Words: 1029

.-.

It’s the last day of school before winter break at Teikou Kindergarten and Kuroko- _sensei_ is preparing everyone to go home. All the little kids are lined around as they wait for their favourite teacher to help them put on their jackets, hats and scarves. Some of them, of course, can do it on their own, but they love to bask in Kuroko- _sensei_ ’s care.

Kuroko pats the red hat on one girl, “there you go Airi- _chan_ , you’re all set to go with your mother.”

Nodding excitedly, she runs off to her mom and waves goodbye. As the others wait for their parents to come, they decide to crowd Kuroko with questions.

 “Are you going anywhere?”

“Are you celebrating Christmas?”

“Have you asked Santa Claus for your presents yet?”

“What are you going to do tomorrow Kuroko- _sensei_?”

Kuroko smiles and patiently answers, “I am staying home Kazu- _chan_. Of course I am Takeru- _chan_. I don’t have anything that I want Hiro- _chan_. I do not know yet Inori- _chan_ , maybe I’m going to go out with Aomine- _kun_.”

Inori’s bubbly face brightens and she gasps, “Aomine?! Your police-friend?”

Kuroko nods and chuckles when little Hiro huffs. He is a little under the weather and his pouty red lips is adorable.

“Why are you going with him? I don’t like him.”

Kazu’s bright blue eyes glares in anger. “Aomine is the coolest person!” she exclaims.

Hiro hmphs, “not as cool as Kuroko- _sensei_. That ganguro’s ugly and mean.”

Inori tears up, “how can you say that? You’re the one who’s mean Hiro!”

Kuroko stops her threatening tears with his gentle fingers and pats Hiro’s cheeks in silent reprimanding, “please do not say such things Hiro- _kun_.”

“That’s right!” Kazu sticks her tongue out, comforting her upset friend with a hug. Silent Takeru crawls over and joins to pat Inori’s fluffy black curls.

“Inori- _chan_!”

“Takeru, time to go.”

“Kazu- _chan_!”

Three faces look to the entrance and squeak in excitement as they see their parents. Quickly grabbing their backpacks, they run off. But not before the two girls return to give Kuroko a peck on the cheeks.

“See you Kuroko- _sensei_!”

“Have a nice Christmas break!”

Their mothers flush at their daughters’ actions and apologize. Kuroko shakes his head and bows politely, “I am glad they like me as their sensei. Please have a relaxing Christmas.”

Kuroko returns to the main playroom and sighs when he sees Hiro playing in the corner. He quietly sits behind the boy and moves to carry him. Standing up, Kuroko holds Hiro as the two looks outside the big window. It is snowing a little. The sky is beginning to darken. Kuroko becomes worried.

“Will your father be a little late today?”

Hiro does not answer. Instead, he says “I didn’t mean to upset Inori. But I just don’t like Aomine.”

Kuroko smiles and tightens his arms around the boy, “Aomine- _kun_ can be a little mean sometimes but he means well.”

“But why does he have to spend Christmas with Kuroko- _sensei_?”

The innocent question catches Kuroko by surprise. He isn’t really sure how to answer it. He is glad he isn’t given time to do so.

“Why can’t _I_ spend it with you?”

“Keh, a little bold there aren’t you?”

Both faces look to the newcomer. Kuroko smiles while Hiro’s expression turns sour. The tall blue-haired man walks over, a small pile of snow still on his winter police-uniform.

“Hello Aomine- _kun_.”

“Go away ugly!”

Aomine’s eyes twitch, “make me brat.”

Tightening his grip on Kuroko- _sensei_ ’s sleeves, Hiro digs his face against Kuroko’s chest, not wanting to see the tanned-man.

Sighing, Kuroko pats the kid’s head. He can understand why Hiro clings on to him. He only has his dad around and even then, he’s is always away at work.

“Still waiting?” Aomine asks quietly.

Kuroko nods, looking at the clock and frowns at the 6 o’clock, “Takashi- _san_ is probably stuck at work again.” Little Hiro shrinks into the embrace.

Aomine sighs. The three stands in silence, watching snowflakes sway gracefully onto the ground. Kuroko’s arms begin to shake and he adjusts his hold on Hiro, who is beginning to fall asleep. Aomine notices and nudges the smaller man.

“Want me to hold him?”

Kuroko declines politely, “it’s alright. I can handle it.”

They wait out a bit more and just as Aomine begins to grow agitated, a slam of the main entrance door was heard.

“Hiro!” a frantic cry echoed throughout the empty halls, “Hiro I’m here!”

Kuroko scrambles to the lobby while Aomine grabs Hiro’s backpack. A disheveled form of a thirty-year old is hunched over his knees, panting heavily trying to catch his breath.

“Takashi- _san_ ,” Kuroko starts, “you are very late this time.”

Aomine winc beside him. Kuroko rarely scolds. He must be very angry this time.

“Yeah, I’m so sorry Kuroko­- _sensei_ ,” the man apologizes, “my supervisor gave me last minute work and I couldn’t escape.”

Biting his tongue, Kuroko gently hands over Hiro, careful not to wake him up. But the boy is already arousing from his short nap.

“P-papa?”

“Hey Hiro- _chan_ ,” the father smiles, “sorry papa is late.”

After a moment of digestion, Hiro pouts and hides his face against his dad’s jacket. After apologizing again, the man says his goodbye and moves to leave. But Hiro cries out and leans towards Kuroko. Putting his little arms around Kuroko, he pushes his body forward and plants a little kiss right on his teacher’s lips.

The father sputters and quickly pulls his son back, “I’m so sorry for his behaviour! Have a nice Christmas Kuroko- _sensei_!” and off he goes.

A surprised Kuroko touches his lips, then looks to Aomine. The police officer is seething in anger.

“That little bastard. Cheeky brat dares to kiss _my_ —”

“Aomine- _kun_.”

Said man glances over. Kuroko tips his feet and kisses him, opening his mouth and innocently brushes his shy tongue against Aomine’s lips. Immediately, Aomine takes over and grabs Kuroko by the waist, deepening the kiss. Kuroko lets out a small whimper and wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

Before things get heated, Kuroko pulls back, “not here. Not at the kindergarten.”

Aomine smirks and pushes Kuroko towards the entrance, “hurry up then. Let’s begin our Christmas break.”

.-.

**A/N** : This got out of hand. I became too emotionally-attached to little Hiro. Hope you enjoyed this little cute kindergarten AU(^^)!!  
  



	4. Fourth Day

**Synopsis:** On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, his beloved family. **  
Pairing:** KagaKuro ****  
Words: 1609

.-.

Kagami could feel his stomach drop as they stepped off the train. It was a very cold winter this year, the wind slapped and bit into his cheeks but he barely noticed. He had only one concern in mind at the moment. And it was deeply related to his current relationship with his travelling partner. He was about to meet Kuroko’s most precious person, a beloved family member held in the deepest part of Kuroko’s heart. And he will not fuck up.

A black and white furry head popped out of Kuroko’s bag, letting out an excited bark in the process. Kagami scoffed, little thing didn’t know the importance of this trip. The severity, the opportunity or _risk_ —Kagami gulped—the absolute danger. The forbidden no-man’s land he was entering and had no chance of returning now. Every step was a battle of its own—his body ached, muscles sore from anxiety.

“Kagami- _kun_.”

Said man looked up from the ground and found Kuroko nowhere in sight.

“Here.”

His eyes turned around and saw that his companion was some distance away on a small hill. How did he get there all of a sudden?

“Are you okay Kagami- _kun_?” Kuroko’s blue eyes softened in worry.

Kagami nodded, “yeah, just..yeah.”

Kuroko gave him a long hard stare. Kagami cleared his throat, he knew that Kuroko knew there was something off with him today.

“We’re almost there,” the smaller man offered, “it’ll be warm inside my house.”

Kagami didn’t really like the cold much. But again, it wasn’t what was bothering him. In fact, he’d rather stay out here longer. He didn’t like the idea that they were almost there.

“Arf!”

Kagami looked into turquoise eyes as Nigou hopped from Kuroko’s hold onto the man’s shoulders. Shivering from the sudden cold, Nigou quickly dug his small body into the warmth of Kagami’s jacket and nuzzled his ears against the crook of Kagami’s neck. Even the stupid dog sensed something wrong with him.

Taking a deep breath, Kagami shook off his nerves and walked. Time to be a man and get over with it.

.-.

He was goddamned pussy.

Shoulders hunched over, legs stiff and unmoving under his tensed-up ass, arms together and neatly folded in front of his shrunken chest. The ceramic cup, delicate and mostly definitely valuable, stayed untouched and filled with green tea. Other than that one first sip (out of politeness and respect), Kagami dared not to make another move.

“Tetsuya,” his body tensed up (if it was still possible to be even tenser at this point), “appears to be faring well.”

“Yes!” Crap, he answered that a little enthusiastically. He added with a soft, “ _desu_.”

“I am glad,” Kuroko’s grandmother took a sip of her tea, “he is happier than the last time I saw him.”

“Yes. _Desu_.”

Silence engulfed the room. Kagami kept his gaze on the tatami mats. He didn’t know where else to look. In the corners of his eyes, he witnessed in envy the carefree trotting of their dog. Nigou strolled across the room to the woman’s side, enjoying the nuzzling of her hand. Nigou was picked up and settled down in the person’s lap. It opened one lazy eye to Kagami.

Cheeky little bastard.

“Tetsuya wanted a dog when he was young,” the old lady’s voice was always so full of warmth and love when discussing about her grandson, “but he himself was already a handful for me.”

Pale grey eyes looked to him, “I am glad to see his wish is finally being granted. But I imagine Tetsuya couldn’t have taken care of little Nigou all by himself.”

Kagami forced a big lump down his throat.

“He is very lucky to have you around, Kagami- _kun_.”

Gods, he swore they sound identical when saying his name. He offered a response, “Kuroko is the one taking well care of me. I am thankful for his presence, _desu_.”

Grandmother Kuroko arched her eyebrow, “I know for a fact he cannot cook for his life. He tells me about your delectable meals.”

Kagami felt his face flush, “they’re simple cooking, nothing else.”

Nigou was napping by now, too comfortable in his position. Grandmother raised her cup for a drink, still peering with speculative eyes. “Simple cooking is not enough for Tetsuya.

Omg he stepped on a landmine.

“That child is a picky eater—absolutely won’t eat if he doesn’t like it,” she snuffed, “always wanting the same favourite dishes.”

Kuroko’s favourites! It was a chance for Kagami to redeem himself. He quickly jumped into the conversation, “ahh yes, I know _tonjiru_ and miso-glazed cod are his loved dishes. He also loves _oyakodon_ and tofu-stuffed squid. Oh and Ebi Chilli!”

The old woman froze, “Tetsuya...hates shrimp. And spicy even more so.”

Kagami’s face blanched, he was sure that was also one of Kuroko’s favourite. “Kuroko said he liked the ‘zing’ of it...”

After a minute of consideration, she hummed in approval, “I have faith in your cooking then, Kagami- _kun_.”

He breathed a sigh of relief.

“When Tetsuya lived here, he used to venture out in the nearby woods,” Grandmother Kuroko looked outside, relishing the beautiful sunlight, “always had me worried since he liked to get himself lost.”

Kagami couldn’t help but to chuckle. She eyed him, “quite adventurous wasn’t he?”

He noticed her use of tense. He added, “he still is. There is not much to do in the city, but we try to think of spontaneous places to go.”

“Spontaneous?”

Crap, was that a bad choice of word?

“We don’t really plan; usually we go wherever Kuroko feels like, _desu_.”

“Sounds like him,” she smiled, “Tetsuya told me you go to _Meiji_ University. Quite prestigious.”

“Yes, studying kinesiology.”

“I imagine it to be quite busy.”

“It does require high commitment.”

“Higher than commitments?”

Kagami stopped short; other? Did she mean...Kuroko? He carefully planned out his response, “I have a priority that is most important to me. That is first to school. First to me.”

_Sip_. Grandmother Kuroko finished the last of her tea. Kagami bit the inside of his lips, was he to offer her more?

“What an interesting field, kinesiology.”

“I plan on returning to American and help athletes.”

“Leave Japan?”

“Yes... _desu_.”

“Leave your home here?”

_‘Leave Kuroko?_ ’ was what Kagami basically translated to. But of course not, “I...plan moving homes. “

“Tetsuya,” she started with a small voice, “loves basketball. So much so that he desired to go to America.”

Kagami didn’t know how to reply to that. He didn’t want to imply he wanted to take her grandson away from her. Not like that.

“Well!” she pulled a big bright smile, a strange glint of happiness reaching her blue eyes, “I would love to try one of your hamburgers!”

He took a double-take, “wha—?” was his dumb response.

“Tetsuya told me you wanted us to try your famous homemade burgers,” she blinked, “I do hope you did not forget.”

_Fucking Kuroko...didn’t tell me shit._

A humming granny trotted out of the sitting room, a sleepy Nigou following behind. Kagami blew out a breath of life.

“Kagami- _kun_.”

He glared at the man, proficiently hiding behind the shoji, “you told her that?”

“I may have forgotten to inform you of such.”

Walking over, he dumped his big mass onto the small blue-haired man, “Oi Kuroko.”

“Yes, Kagami- _kun_?”

“When should we tell her?”

“Tell her what?”

“About us.”

“...I already have.”

Kagami jumped back, “WHAT?!” Holy shit she knew. Grandmother Kuroko _knew_! About them, together, as a couple, _romantically_. In _love_. The redhead froze, cold sweat suddenly rising from his skin. She knew...and needed to know this Kagami. This man who was loving (fucking) her grandson. Red heat spread his face like volcanic lava flowing around. A hand brought up to palm  his cheeks.

Kagami Taiga was grilled by Kuroko’s grandmother (the boss of all Kuroko’s), and he wasn’t even aware of it.

Later that night, under the request of Grandmother Kuroko, Kagami sat awkwardly under the _kotatsu_ as the old lady gushed in the warmth of Kagami’s embrace. A big woolen scarf bound their heads in a loop. The giant made sure to be still.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” she giggled.

He cocked his head in question, “do what? Why? ... _desu_.”

Before she could answer, Kuroko returned from the kitchen, set down the tea set and crawled over to Kagami. He was shocked to witness the small man push the small woman over, making space and joined in. He looped the scarf over his head and leaned back into Kagami’s warm chest.

“You were right Tetsuya,” grandma said, “this big oaf _is_ full of love and warmth.”

Kuroko always visited his family in the winter. He held them in high respect, but for his dear grandmother especially. She was the one who took care of little Kuroko and supported him wherever he went. She was a simple woman, desiring nothing after having experienced all that life had to offer with her deceased husband.  But she was Kuroko’s most precious treasure. And to be invited by Kuroko to come with him and visit his family was an absolute honour for Kagami. It would be the first time he was to be introduced to Kuroko’s family. It was a big step in their relationship.

It _was_ a battle, as he predicted after he stepped off the train. But after a nerve-wrecking conversation, a filling meal with family and some more questions—and after hearing grandmother’s words...well, he may have been wrong, but he still smiled and brought his head down to the woman, giving her a soft kiss—silently giving thanks for her underlying approval.

.-.

**A/N:** Kagami is a soft angel and Kuroko’s grandmother is soft angel’s fluffy-puffy angel:3 Hope you’re having a wonderful time with family this Christmas!  



	5. Fifth Day

**Synopsis:** On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, fried chicken. **  
Pairing:** AkaKuro ****  
Words: 940

.-.

It’s December 20th and it’s Akashi’s 18th birthday. He told Kuroko to free his schedule for the entire night and be ready by 5:50. Not that the phantom sixth would plan something on Akashi’s birthday, but Kuroko is curious what they are going to do. The redhead emperor unfortunately has an important business meeting that couldn’t be put off, so the two didn’t see each other for the whole day.

_“Dress casually.”_

Poor Kuroko is confused by his order. ‘Casual’ in Akashi’s perspective is thousands level different than most people’s casual. Jeans and t-shirt will not please Akashi. Kuroko chooses a navy silk shirt under a grey cardigan with casual black slacks. Donning on the black corduroy jacket that Akashi had bought for him on his birthday, he finished his outfit a navy fedora. Kuroko assessed his work in the mirror.

Hope this was ‘casual’ enough for Akashi.

As expected of Akashi, the doorbell rings precisely at 5:50. “Good evening, Tetsuya,” Akashi greets with a smile, “I hope you are ready to leave.”

Kuroko nods, afraid to say anything. He looks absolutely _adorable_ in his red and green Christmas sweater and grey slacks. It is uncharacteristic of Akashi to wear such a childish and _happy_ (as the emperor would deem it) top. It has dancing reindeers on it with twinkling bells. Perhaps Akashi caught a fever today?

The two head downstairs to Akashi’s personal Lincoln. Kuroko always feel small and _inadequate_ when Akashi comes to his run-down home. It’s really a modern story of Cinderella, where Prince Akashi Seijurou falls in love (don’t know why) with poor Kuroko Tetsuya. Except the blue-haired youth refuses to move in with Akashi, not yet. Maybe when he feels more suitable for Akashi’s level, will he come to accept his kindness.

 “Wh-where exactly are we going, Akashi- _kun_?” Kuroko dares to ask.

Akashi curves his lips and closes his eyes for a bit of rest, “you will see.”

If it’s a place that makes the red-emperor smile like that, it must be somewhere spectacular and dazzling, Kuroko decides. He allows his companion a moment of peace and silence; it must have been very tiring for Akashi this whole day. As he watches the lights blur outside, he feels a weight on his shoulders and finds a sleepy Akashi leaning against him. His heart warms, the thought that Akashi can depend on him in some way is securing for Kuroko.

Kuroko doesn’t take notice when the car stops, since he falls into a deep nap as well. But a gentle tap on his shoulder wakes him, and he sees Akashi holding the door open, patiently waiting.

“We are here.”

Still fuzzy in his mind, he drowsily takes Akashi’s held-out hand and stumbles out. His eyes become overwhelmed by the lights everywhere. Christmas in Tokyo is festive, colourful and dazzling with all the decorations. He looks around his surrounding, curious of where Akashi has brought them to, and is baffled to see a long winding lineup that leads up to...

Kentucky Fried Chicken.

Kuroko looks to Akashi and finds him already walking towards the restaurant. Confusion fills his mind—this is _KFC_ , a fast-food chain. Unhealthy food. _Fake_ food. Akashi Seijurou doesn’t _do_ KFC; it’s below him, it’s doesn’t identify with him, it’s not him! Not to mention the amount of people—Akashi hates crowded areas. He likes his space and privacy.

“Akashi- _kun_?” Kuroko quietly asks.

Akashi turns and smiles in response, “let’s go Tetsuya, we’re going to be late with our reservation.”

Good lord, he made _reservations_ at a _fast-food restaurant_. Akashi is doing this wrong. But Kuroko will not refuse Akashi’s attempts at whatever he planned. Kuroko has a hunch that Akashi influenced the store manager for some special favours—because seat is in a special corner of the restaurant, specifically away from other patrons.

“Akashi- _kun_ ,” he cannot withhold his question anymore, “I’m wondering why you wanted to go here for you birthday, of all places.”

The man gives no answer, and instead gives his order to the manager who scurries to them, “Bring your KFC Chicken Dinner. And your chrysanthemum tea.”

Kuroko mentally sweatdrops. KFC doesn’t serve tea...

“Certainly Akashi- _sama_ ,” the manager bows his head and retreats.

_Oh my god_ , Kuroko thinks, _my boyfriend knows_ everyone _in Tokyo_.

 “We should go somewhere else Akashi- _kun_ ,” he shyly offers, “somewhere more suitable to your taste. It _is_ your birthday.”

“No, my decision is absolute.”

Kuroko shrinks back into his seat. Something is terribly _wrong_ with him today.

“I have heard in the news, that Kentucky Fried Chicken offers a special meal, available during Christmas season,” Akashi starts. Kuroko tilts his head in confusion. Suddenly, a hint of warmth spreads across Akashi’s cheeks.

“It is a norm for couples to participate in such meal.”

Kuroko’s face instantly joins in the heated embarrassment. His ears burn under his fedora and he contemplates in taking it off, but he doesn’t want to let Akashi see the terrible crimson dominating his face and creeping down his pale neck. His fingers fiddle awkwardly and he timidly peeks. Akashi has his eyes closed and face void of expression. But his tea is trembling on the surface, waves of nervousness carrying from his fingers.

Akashi had brought them here to follow a tradition deemed by society for couples. Kuroko feels utterly spoiled and loved. Despite his ego and high status, his boyfriend has gone so far to make him feel treasured.

“Th-thank you, Akashi- _kun_ ,” Kuroko sputters out.

“Tetsuya, you deserve what every beloved deserves,” Akashi sips his tea, “and even more.”

_Oh my god_ , he’s going to die from melting into a puddle.

.-.

**A/N:** It is a cute tradition in Japan, for couples to to KFC and enjoy a special “KFC Christmas Chicken Dinner” together for Christmas. I decided that I really like writing AkaKuro—this couple’s just way to cute with each other. I imagine Akashi would order tea in a fast-food restaurant. Kuroko is a bit OOC in this one, hope you don’t mind.


	6. Sixth Day

**Synopsis:** On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, the gift of giving. **  
Pairing:** AoKaga  
 **Words:** 868

.-.

Aomine is grumpy. Well, he always is. But right now, he is especially grumpy. Like, pissed-off mad. He’s slouching in the sofa with arms crossed and legs spread out in the air like he just don’t care. Because he doesn’t. As he watches Kagami scramble around the house, getting ready to go out, he doesn’t care. Like he give two shits about his boyfriend going out.

Out with _brother_ from another fucking mother. The day before Christmas fucking Eve. During their first holiday break together.

In fact, Aomine doesn’t care enough to even say “have a good time” when Kagami leaves, because he doesn’t want him to have a good time. He hopes he has a horrible day. So when he comes home bawling, Aomine will have told him, “fucking told you so” (and maybe they’ll get to have hot makeup sex later on?).

He looks outside. Why does he want to go out anyway? Weather’s shitty as hell. The rain’s gonna soak him to a wet pussy and the strong wind’s gonna blow his ass off Earth. The damn moron better not get sick; Aomine’s _not_ spending his winter break taking care of some dumbass.

So there he sits, body sinking down into his seat as each minute passes. There is silence in the apartment, except for that annoying tick of the clock. And distant street noise echoes from twenty floors below. Aomine keeps his glare at the framed black and red jersey on the wall. Number 10. Kagami’s basketball jersey from Seirin High. Fucking Kagami...

Aomine doesn’t move at all until a familiar beep               pops from his phone. Sluggishly, he flips it open to read a text from his boyfriend, ‘don’t wait up. I’ll be home late tonight’. His narrow eye twitches. Boyfriend his ass. Another text comes. It’s Satsuki this time, ‘Dai- _chan_! I need yo to come with me to pick a present for Tetsu- _kun_ ’.

And there is his ticket out the door.

.-.

Momoi sets her strawberry parfait down and looks hard at her childhood friend, “okay, what’s up.”

Aomine gives her a weird look, “what?”

“You’re sulking like no tomorrow.”

“I’m not fucking sulking.”

“And you always act like a child when you’re mad.”

He gives her a ‘you serious?’ look.

“So how’s Kaga- _chan_ doing?” she asks casually. Damn bitch sure knows where to hit.

Aomine scoffs, “probably with his pretty-boy-toy.”

“Himu- _chan_?”

His eye twitches.

“But aren’t they like...best friends?”

“ _Too_ best of friends, if you ask me,” Aomine scowls, “always fucking prancing around each other these days.”

Momoi smirks, “I sense a bit of jealousy here.”

“Who’s fucking jealous of that boy?”

Her eyebrows arch, she never mentioned Himuro.

“Aomine?” Both heads turn to the café entrance and sees Kagami and Himuro together. Irritation hit Aomine like a sixteen-wheeler. “Thought you weren’t going anywhere today,” Kagami says as they near their table. Aomine doesn’t look to him. He doesn’t bother with it. When it is clear that the tanned-man has no intention to respond, Momoi jumps in.

“I asked him last minute! I need to find something for Tetsu- _kun_.”

“Ahh, how is that guy?”

“He’s good. Busy at the kindergarten.”

“Never understood why he loves kids so much. Hey mind us joining you guys?” Kagami asks.

“Actually,” Aomine cuts in, shooting from his seat and grabbing Momoi, “we’re done here.”

“B-but my parf—”

He sharply looks at Momoi, “we’re done,” then turns to examine the many bags in Kagami’s hands. “Fun shopping day?” he sneers.

Kagami’s cheeks tints red and looks away, “uhh..yeah.”

Rolling his eyes, Aomine drags the pink-haired girl out the shop without another word.

“Rude much?” Momoi huffs after they turn a couple of corners. Aomine doesn’t really know where they’re headed, but as long as they get away from the restaurant.

“Shut up.”

“You know you could be at least bit understanding.”

Aomine’s eyes burn with fury. He turns around and yells, “understand what?!”

Recovering from her initial shock, Momoi turns a sympathetic look on him, “Kagami grew up in America.”

“So?”

“He’s probably doing some last minute shopping as well!”

“Shopping for what?!” he growls out. Aomine hates it when Momoi speaks fucking foreign. He’s an up-front so he wants it up-front.

“God,” Momoi rubs her face in frustration, “gift-shopping! For everyone here! For you!”

Aomine pauses. Gift-shopping? But doesn’t that stuff take only a day?

“What, you think Kagami has five friends or something?” Momoi bites out, her faith in her best friend now lost, “and it’s pretty difficult to find a present for someone, you know!” Aomine doesn’t respond. He doesn’t speak for the next few minutes. His body is frozen stiff, expression unchanging.

Then, “Oi Satsuki.”

“What, oh genius friend of mine?”

“..I don’t have a present for Kagami.”

Momoi rolls her eyes and moves to drag her friend along. It’s going to be a longass day with this idiot by her side.

.-.

But they did have amazing makeup sex on Christmas Eve. And Kagami loved the Rolex watch Aomine got for him and the latter was grateful for the vintage collection book of Mai Horikita. But what mattered was the mind-blowing makeup sex. So Aomine had a good Christmas overall.

.-.

**A/N:** Aomine can be such a child sometimes, I imagine. I love Christmas shopping!! Hope you guys get lots of gifts and enjoy gift-giving!!!  



	7. Seventh Day

**Synopsis:** On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, Monday mornings. **  
Pairing:** AoKuro  
 **Words:** 534

.-.

Aomine hates Monday mornings. He hates all mornings—except for Sundays. That’s the only day of the week when Kuroko allows himself to sleep in. And when Aomine has that slight chance to see his lover’s serene face and adorable bed hair. But Mondays...they’re the worst. They’re reminders of a long week ahead as well as of his shitty job at the po-po station. Where all the lazy-asses do nothing but paperwork and drink sake at night. Aomine’s sense of justice was lost thanks to them.

The only little thing he likes is waking up to the mouth-watering smell of Kuroko’s breakfast. Which is why he’s so perplexed when there is nothing in the air. The little guy must be real tired this morning, to be still snoozing deeply under the plush of their comforter. But just in case, Aomine does a quick feel on his forehead, making sure Kuroko doesn’t have a fever. He swears, the phantom has no immune system, relying on those stupid vitamin-C pills as a defense system.

He quickly dresses into his police uniform and moves to make breakfast. It’s time to prove his amazing(ly shitty) cooking to Kuroko. It’s awfully weird to wear the sunshine-yellow apron—the damn thing is literally two sizes smaller and only covers his mid-riff. But, he thinks back, it looks _delectable_ on Tetsu. His groin becomes a bit tight in his uniform pants and Aomine hastily squishes any apron thoughts. A naked Akashi helps a lot in this dire situation.

Just as he’s about to flip his scrambled eggs, he feels two ghostly arms slither around his waist followed by a light thud against his mid-back. A faint smell of baby-powder hit his nose, quickly overtaking his mind.

“Aomine- _kun_ ,” his drunken-filled voice was laden with sleep, “what are you doing up?”

The tanned-man arches his eyebrows. His lover must be really out of it this morning. He chuckled, “it’s Monday Tetsu, go get ready for work or you’ll be late.”

Kuroko doesn’t move. He doesn’t reply either. Has he fallen back to sleep standing? Though Kuroko’s hands struggle to stretch out and turn off the stove. Turning Aomine around, his drowsy eyes flitter open, “it’s a Monday today. After a holiday.”

Aomine wears a stupor expression.

Kuroko sighs, “has yesterday’s basketball match gotten to your head, Aomine- _kun_? Yesterday was the Emperor’s birthday.”

A light-bulb flashes above Aomine’s navy-blue head. Mondays after a holiday are also holidays. Setting his spatula down and untying the damn skin-tight apron, he smiles down to Kuroko. The latter captures his lips sweetly then yawns. He weaved his hands together with Aomine’s and leads them towards their bedroom.

“Come back to bed Aomine- _kun_.”

Gods, his groin just tightened ten-thousand times. A wide-awake Kuroko never say these things. When they arrived at the edge of the bed, Kuroko first sits, then his eyes contemplates on the taller man’s waist.  His pale hands climb to his belt and slowly unbuckle it. Two clear blue yet misty eyes peer up to him, pleading.

“Actually...” Kuroko starts, his tone now drunk from desire, “I’ve always wanted to undress Aomine- _kun_ in your uniform.”

He sharply sucks in his breath. Aomine Daiki _loves_ Monday mornings.

.-.

**A/N:** I _hate_ Mondays, Monday mornings especially. If I get up all happy and smiles on a Monday morning, it was be a very special day. And I always imagined Kuroko to have a baby-powder scent!!


	8. Eighth Day

**Synopsis:** On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, his thoughts on us. ****  
Pairing: KagaKuro  
 **Words:** 484

.-.

“ _Tadaima_.”

Kagami gently shuts the door and takes his boots off before entering. Nigou is already there in the centre of the room, happily wagging its tail for the return of its other master. Kagami’s lips twitches, just faintly, because secretly he enjoys the ‘welcome back’ yelp from the little monster.

“ _Okaeri-nasai_ , Kagami- _kun_ ,” Kuroko appears from the kitchen, his blue striped-shirt matching with the frilly apron. He never understood why Kuroko chose that design.

Kuroko’s sky-clear eyes focus on the box resting innocently on their table.

“Ahh this,” Kagami starts to unbox it, “the salesperson said it’s on sale for this event, whatever that was.” Kuroko loves cake (but not as much as he loves his vanilla shake of course). The little man has a big sweet tooth, especially for soft spongy cakes with fruits on them.

“Kagami- _kun_...”

Said person turns to find a flustered boy, a secret smile hidden under his blank expression. “Something wrong Kuroko?” he asks. After a pause, Kuroko’s lips grow wider and he shakes his head. Kagami doesn’t think much of it and goes back to his TV. After an excruciating day at the training centre, relaxing in the warmth and comfort of their home is the best vacation Kagami can think of.

“And now, coming live from the streets of Shinjuku,” the newsman reports, the camera focusing on the store where Kagami had stopped by just moments ago only this time, it was lined with people, “Sweet Dreams Bakery’s famous Family Christmas Cake has finally arrived! Fathers in Tokyo are diving in to steal a set for their family as this is one of the most delish Christmas Cake in all of Tokyo!”

Kagami steals a double-take. Wait...’ _fathers_ ’?

The camera shifts to an employee, “that’s right Hakoto- _san_ , it’s time for us to bring back this exciting annual tradition for fathers bring home a Christmas break after work to share with his family. And it seems like the men are quite enthusiastic this year!”

The stunned red-head by now, has already tuned out the TV. That a special event was for _fathers_?! ...he stole a cake from a family?!

“It’s like Kagami- _kun_ is the _otou-san_ and I’m the _okaa-san_ ,” Kuroko’s ghostly voice murmur beside him. Kagami notice the furiously pink on his cheeks and the wavering of his eyes voiding his own fiery-red ones. He gulps a hard rock down and the hardness reappears somewhere else, in more intimate areas.

“Then..who’s the kid?” he blurts.

Kuroko’s eyes slowly adjust to the object in front of them, and Kagami follows his gaze. Nigou barks chirpily as he finally gains the attention from the both of them. He trots his stubby furry legs over and makes himself comfortable in Kuroko’s lap. The smaller owner smiles gently and pats his baby. Kagami cannot help but to put an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder and pull him closer.

_Damn, this is so domestic._

.-.

**A/N:** So in Tokyo (or Japan?), I heard there’s this tradition that near the holiday season, the fathers of the family would buy an especially made Christmas cake for his family after a day at work, then come home and share it with his wife and kids. Wanted to get this notion that even though the Kagami-Kuroko household isn’t your typical family, they still are and Nigou will always be their baby-boy. Extended Merry Christmas to your families!!


	9. Ninth Day

**Synopsis:** On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, Christmas mornings. ****  
Pairing: AoKaga  
 **Words:** 700

.-.

Ever since Kagami moved to Japan when he was 15, the boy rarely had a true Christmas morning. Of course his family back in America would call (quite early in his dismay) and greet him happy holidays. But still they were a continent away while he sat against his bed watching basketball. His apartment was considered spacious in Tokyo but ceilings were still too low for a grand Christmas tree. Besides, there was no one to sneak presents under the tree in the middle of the night—where was the fun in that.  Christmas in Japan was pretty uneventful.

Which was why for the first time in a long time, 26 year old Kagami Taiga felt the excitement and rush of a five-year old the moment he opened his eyes when Momoi came rushing in with a big good morning. It was weird to see wrapped-boxes resting innocently under a fat decorated tree. It was weird to see a Christmas tree. In fact, as Kagami looked around, it was weird to see usually plain walls to be now adorned with snowflake lights and spread out wreaths with little bells and candy canes hanging. It was all Momoi’s doing.

“Tetsu’s here!” her chirpy voice echoed from the entrance, “and so are the others!”

Kagami’s house has never been this hectic with people. He’d known the definition of solitude for a long time and this felt refreshing. Momoi was squealing from left to right, handing out the presents to their designated persons. Kuroko and Himuro were busy in the kitchen preparing for a big brunch. Takao offered to help out before Midorima dragged him away, commenting on how his bad luck today would ruin their food. Murasakibara kept staring at his gift and every now and then, Himuro would remind his boyfriend not to unwrap them just yet. Kagami thinks this is probably the only time when he would see a baby-pout from the purple-hair giant. Kise was being his usual self showing everyone his magazine’s special Christmas edition and the great Akashi arrived fashionably late with a present as big as him.

“For Satsuki,” he simply stated.

Momoi gasped, “Akashi- _kun_! You’re not supposed to tell me that you’re my secret Santa yet!”

Midorima tightened his glasses. “That’s...rather a big present.”

“My gift is absolute.”

“It’s alright,” Himuro’s soft voice demanded everyone’s attention, “the food’s ready. We can start now.”

Kise and Momoi squealed with excitement. Murasakibara silently agreed as he couldn’t wait to get his hands on his Umaibo (he just knew it was it). The gang was gathered in the couches; Kuroko sitting on the floor in-between Momoi’s legs, Takao laying on Midorima’s lap, Himuro cuddled against Murasakibara’s stretched out arm and Kise huddled in the small space left beside them. Akashi sat in the self-deemed emperor-couch while Kagami relaxed in the nearby loveseat. It was their first Christmas get-together and Momoi suggested a great idea of Secret-Santa.

The pink haired girl turned upset, “where the heck is—”

“Yo,” the baritone voice appeared beside Kagami, sending a familiar shiver from his ear to his tailbone. Aomine flopped in the loveseat and put his arms around his boyfriend. “You guys are so loud, had to get up.”

“Welcome,” Momoi bit then proceeded with the gift-unwrappings.

Kagami sank back and reveled in the sight. The scene was becoming familiar to him now; although they weren’t his biological family, he still considered them to be his second. He felt his ear being pulled playfully.

“Oi, you alright?” Aomine asked. Kagami nodded, leaned down and kissed his boyfriend softly. It was Aomine’s suggestion to host the entire thing at their house. Sometimes the asshole can be smart and thoughtful too.

_“You should’ve bought a ticket Kagami-kun, spend the Christmas with us.”_

_“It’s okay mom, I have training right after so I can’t make it.”_

_There was a sigh on the other side of the phone, “another year without you. Your father’s starting to get upset.”_

_“Next year, I promise, with Aomine.”_

_“Keep that promise young man. And you sure you’ll be alright?”_

“Shin- _chan_ , kiss me too!”

“Get away Takao!”

“Tetsu- _kuuuuuuuun_.”

“Fine.”

“Muro- _cchiiiiiiin_.”

“No.”

Yeah, Kagami snuffed with a secret smile, he was alright.

.-.

**A/N:** I made Kagami real soft and squishy in this one. Hope you all don’t mind. I joined two secret Santa’s this year (including this one)!!


	10. Tenth Day

**Synopsis:** On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, wholeness. **  
Pairing:** AoKagaKuro  
 **Words:** 620

.-.

A navy-topped head plopped against the sofa. A yawn escaped. Lazy narrow eyes opened, revealing twin-bored eyes. A long tanned arm stretched across the sofa while the other laid on pale white skin, the contrast like dark and white chocolate. Another tick goes the clock. Translucent eyes peered up to the sitting man, tropical-ocean reflecting off of them.

“Aomine- _kun_ , it should be time?”

Said man responded with a snuff, “well we don’t see him coming any time now.”

Kuroko returned to his position, lying sideways with arms and legs tucked in, facing the entrance with absolute concentration and apprehension. Traces of his wild bedhead appeared from lying on Aomine’s legs. It tickled against the other man’s abdomen but he didn’t take notice. What he paid attention to, were any traces of someone arriving, opening the door ad coming home.

_Their home_.

Several ticks clocked by and still nothing. Kuroko sighed heavily and turned his head (finally) to hide into Aomine’s lap. The dark man patted his small lover in empathy; he missed him too. It had been two weeks since the third part of their soul left the country, back to his hometown for a family reunion. At first, Kuroko seemed indifferent to the missing third, functioning properly for a few days. Then Aomine noticed the dark circles forming and rising sloppiness of his appearance that, normally, Kuroko would never allow himself to possess. Others would say Kuroko’s eyes as dull and bland, but Aomine knew better and he had never seen eyes as dull and longing as them now.

It was only going to be two weeks. They thought they were going to be fine. But true to the saying, “you don’t know what you have ‘till it’s gone”, Aomine and Kuroko saw the incompleteness of their family. Even Nigou, who whimpered and ate poorly, felt the emptiness.

Nigou’s ears perked suddenly. Waking from his morning doze, his black and white head rose and stared off to the entrance, unmoving with concentration. The familiar sound of key sliding in and doorknob turning hit Aomine and Kuroko and they darted to the door.

Kagami Taiga couldn’t even finish his greeting when he was tackled by two grown men and a tiny husky-dog. Surprised at first, he chuckled and returned the hug, “ _tadaima_.”

“ _Okaeri_ ,” Kuroko replied. He rarely took initiative but just this time, he leaned forward and captured Kagami’s lips, quickly slithering his tongue into the hot mouth. Kagami groaned in appreciation and squeezed Kuroko’s small bottom in response.

Feeling left out, Aomine quickly grabbed hold of Kagami’s chin and stole the kiss. Kuroko didn’t mind, just continued on to leave hurried pecks on Kagami’s neck. Nigou yelped excitedly and licked Kagami’s ears, occasionally rubbing against the shortness of his hair and nuzzling into him.

Kagami laughed, “guys guys, I’m suffocating here.”

“Kagami- _kun_ ,” Kuroko did a little pout and looked up with big blue eyes, “carry me to bed.”

“That is _not_ fair,” Aomine growled. They knew how weak Kagami was to Kuroko’s innocent appearance.

“Let me catch a breath,” Kagami smiled, and the two crawled off the guy, “I haven’t had anything to eat yet, and so didn’t Tatsuya. You guys wanna—”

“No,” both replied. Aomine moved to grab Kagami and dragged him into their bedroom with Kuroko and Nigou following close behind. Throwing him on the bed, they began to strip. “We waited two weeks for this and you aren’t going anywhere anytime soon now.”

Kagami sighed, grazing his fingers across Kuroko’s cheeks, “it shouldn’t have been that bad.”

“I missed you Kagami- _kun_ ,” his earnest response was what pulled Kagami. Aomine moved to kiss the corner of his mouth while Kuroko attended the other.

“Missed you both.”

.-.

**A/N:** SORRY CRAPPY ENDING. But I think AoKagaKuro-3somes are hot.


	11. Eleventh Day

**Synopsis:** On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, security. **  
Pairing:** AoKagaKuro  
 **Words:** 424

.-.

Little pitter-patterings echoed the hallway and then the door opened. Bed sheets were tugged and climbed on and a small round figure, tussled with sky blue hair, rolled into the warm comfort of his parents’ duvet.

“Kuroko?” His red-head papa groaned from sleepiness. He didn’t reply, just watched him carefully. “What’s wrong little guy?” His papa rubbed his eyes and yawned. He ruffled Kuroko’s hair and checked his forehead along the way. “Not sick. Kuroko?”

The child of 5 glanced away and slid into the covers, suddenly feeling shy and embarresed. His papa didn’t seem to understand but nonetheless put a big strong arm over him and pulled him closer to his embrace.

“If you’re scared, your papa and daddy are right here,” the man comforted. Right on cue, another heavy body moved and yawned, peeking one navy blue eye to the morning scene.

“Whaz goin’ on?” he slurred out.

Kuroko turned and moved closer to his daddy, planting a soft kiss on his tanned cheeks.

“Hmm, mornin’ Tetsu.”

The small child responded by exploring his daddy’s face with little pale fingers. Soft ghostly touches and silent breaths. His daddy’s sharp eyes were watching him, but he didn’t feel ever-so afraid. It was a first time. A rush of joy exploded in his veins and he quickly hid under the covers again.

“Tetsu?”

Both fathers were confused by Kuroko’s sudden behaviour. He was never so forward with them, so expressive of his desires and emotions. The little boy was ever reserved since the day they found him at the foster home and decided to include him as their own. He was alone that day, far in a corner playing with a stuffed dog. The kid had disturbing hints left on his body of abuse and knowing Kagami’s kind-heartedness, they chose him.

It was the best decision they ever made.

“Oi Tetsu.”

Said child peeked out.

“Today’s the day we’re getting you a puppy, remember?”

Chubby fingers tightened his hold and he nodded hesitantly. His pale eyes looked between his papa and daddy, observing their expressions and body and behaviour. Looking for any signs of broken promises and lies.

His papa chuckled, “is that why you’re excited?”

He’s excited? Maybe he is. But he shouldn’t be. Bigger excitement means bigger expectations; and bigger expectations lead to bigger disappointment.

His papa moved to kiss him on his forehead. “We’ll go as soon as we’re ready, okay?”

Kuroko’s clear-blue eyes widened and shined. He could only nod faintly to answer but inside, he was dancing with glee. He looked to his daddy, who was plopped on one arm and watching him in amusement, then to his papa. He was going to get a puppy (he always wanted one before). And he was going to get it with his papa and daddy.

Kuroko rubbed his eyes, a little surprised there came moisture. His papa leaned forward and nuzzled Kuroko’s small neck. His daddy did the same, blowing kisses and loud noises into his ticklish skin.

“Love you Tetsu,” his daddy said.

“Papa loves you too.”

That day, little Kuroko Tetsuya received his first Christmas present from his family.

.-.

**A/N:** I love baby-Kuroko


	12. Twelfth Day

**Synopsis:** On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, another year. **  
Pairing:** AoKagaKuro  
 **Words:** 420

.-.

_Clap clap._

Kuroko closed his eyes and wished. Prayed. With head tilted forward, his warm breath rose up against his nose, heating the cold appendage for just a moment. Winter this year was colder than expected and Kuroko was not prepared. Standing beside him, Kagami was more shaken up. The LA-native was not used to the cold dampness and thin layers of snow on the surface. They should go for burgers later to warm him up.

Clear blue eyes looked up. There were people squeezing around them, fighting for a good spot in front of the grand temple bell so their prayers and wishes may be heard. Another year has gone by and it's time for a new start.

This year, Kuroko Tetsuya hopes for stability. A stability in his developing career, in his grandmother's health, in his relationships with his former high-school teammates and friends, and in his relationship with Kagami and Aomine. A stability in their household, a unique makeshift family of four. With Kagami still in university on his basketball scholarship, Aomine overseas on tour and Kuroko working at the kindergarten, he sometimes fear for the worst. That their relationship would slowly stretch in distance and someday snap under thin tension. Now was a time when they were finding their way into society, looking for a place to belong. But along that process, Kuroko felt they were also losing their former lifestyles.

And sometimes...

"Oi Kuroko, what are you dazing about?" Kagami pulled him from his thoughts. From the way his Fiordland-Penguin eyebrows raised in question and his fiery-red eyes rounded with naive curiousity, Kuroko couldn't help but to stifle a giggle. And sometimes, the sixth-phantom felt that he worried too much.

And other times...

Kuroko did a double-take when a heavy pat against his back made him stumble. His cheek instantly warmed from a muffled kiss, sloppy if he may add. He could only guess who it was.

"Sorry I'm late," Aomine mumbled, "flight had some trouble."

Creasing his eyebrows, Kuroko looked up to him with concern. Opening up his jacket and swallowing the small man with it, Aomine smirked. "Well I'm alive here aren't I. Stop worrying."

His body shuddered at the sudden warmth and relished the enveloping heat. There were times when he frustrated about his height but often Kuroko secretly enjoyed being pampered.

"Oi Kagami, I'm back," Aomine invited. Kagami followed up with a long kiss on his lips.

"Welcome back."

And other times, Kuroko thought he didn't need to worry at all.

.-.

 **A/N:** 'Kay I'm pretty sure Kagami can be considered as a LA-native...? Happy holidays and always, happy AoKagaKuro:3

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Cause I just have too much fun with KuroBasu boys. Most of these has something to do with Christmas culture specifically in Japan. I learned a lot from the research (lol). Enjoy.


End file.
